Voldemort's Secret Named Alexandria
by BlueRose-WhiteCamellia
Summary: What if Voldemort had a secret that only a few know about? That secret is named Alexandria Riddle. One that he wished would be exactly like him, but she has her own plans. Follow this 13 year old as she escapes Azkaban and meets the "Golden Trio" and their friends. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is White Camellia! Hope you enjoy the fanfiction! This is my first one online. **

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own Alexandria.**

CHAPTER 1

No one knows about me. Only a few people do. I'm Voldemort's daughter, Alexandria. I've been locked up in Azkaban for a long while now. Once the Ministry of Magic found out about my heritage they locked me up fearing I would turn out to be like my father. The thing is, I don't see the world like my father views it. I think what he did was horrible. Now I'm twelve and I'm still locked up.

The guard hands me food, but I fall back and the man leaves. I notice another man from the cell across from me staring at me, but I ignore it.

"Ow…" I say.

"Why are you here?" A man asks.

"I'm Voldemort's daughter… I'm not one of his followers. I've never believed in the thing he's done, let alone met him, but the Ministry is still cautious. They seem to believe I'll turn out to be like him" I say.

"I see… My name is Sirius Black. I've been placed here on a false charge as well, but I plan on getting out of here. How would you like to come with" He says.

"I would love to. Thank you. I'm Alexandria by the way." I say.

After our first talk, we become close. I can even say that Sirius is my first friend. And within the year that has passed since then, taught me how to become an Animagus. My form is a black cat. Soon after my accomplishment, we start planning our escape from Azkaban.

"When they come in to give us our food, transform and we will run." Sirius says.

"Ok." I say.

I hear them coming and I transform. The guard comes in and I sprint past him. I see Sirius is close behind me. We blast our way through guards, walls, and some Dementors and finally escape that awful prison. I'm a little scared, but freedom is worth any risk. I follow Sirius. We rest for a bit, and then keep going. It's dark by the time we reach the place where Sirius wanted to go. I see a boy around my age. He looks over to where Sirius and I are. He backs away from us only to trip and falls onto curve only for a bus comes along and stop in front of him. Sirius and I run away. I don't know where we are going, but I hope it's somewhere with food.

After a while, we turn back into our humans form and I stretch a bit.

"Transforming always makes me tired." I say, yawning.

"Yes, but you'll get used to it." Sirius says.

"May I ask you a question?" I ask him.

Sirius nods, but doesn't say a word.

"Was that Harry Potter, your God Son?" I ask.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that I'm his Godfather." Sirius says, in a sad tone.

"He will, soon." I say trying to comfort the older man. "We need to find how to clear your name though."

Sirius nods. I give him a hug and he hugs me back.

"It'll be alright, Sirius… I promise." I say.

"You're right, Alexandria." He says, smiling at me.

I smile back. We change back into our animal forms and start looking for something to eat. I find a mouse and eat it. I would have found it very weird if I wasn't a cat. I help Sirius find something to eat now. After we are both fed, we start looking for somewhere to sleep. We end up sleeping near the Kings Cross.

I wake up and it's morning. I stretch my feline legs. I look over and see Sirius is still sleeping. I let him sleep. I walk around for a bit and look for food. I notice that there a lot more Muggles than I originally thought. I keep looking for some food and find some bread and half of a ham and cheese sandwich. I bring it back and find Sirius awake. We start eating what I found.

We transform back into humans, but we stay in the shadows.

"When did you even get into Azkaban?" Sirius asks after a while.

"I've been in there since I was eight years old. That's around when my mother died. That's when the Ministry found out about me." I say.

"Where were you until then?" He asks.

"In an orphanage. I didn't know I was a witch until they came." I say.

Sirius nods and doesn't ask any more questions. I already know about how he got into Azkaban. I just wonder why Peter Pettigrew would do that to Sirius and the Potters. Sirius said that he was a follower of my father. I instantly hated Peter after Sirius told me that. My father was scary, but that didn't give Peter the right to tell him where the Potters' were hiding.

We walk inside King's Cross unseen. I wonder why we are going into the station, but I don't question Sirius. Sirius walks toward the middle a brick column of platforms nine and ten. I blink and he's gone. I look around and walk through the middle too. I open my eyes and see I'm on another platform, platform nine and three quarters to be exact.

"Wow…" I say.

I see that Sirius turns into his animagus form. I do the same and follow him. We get on to the train unnoticed and we hide. I'm a little excited for all this. To finally be away from Azkaban and maybe I finally make a friend around my age. That seems a long way off and who would want to be friends with Voldemort's daughter? I highly doubt anyone would want to be my friend… I lie down and curl up into a ball. This is going to be a long ride.

We are half-way there when the train stops moving. I look at Sirius. I wonder what's going on. I sense a familiar feeling around me. It's the Dementors. I'm a little scared now. What if they know Sirius and I can turn into animals? That would be very, very bad. A Dementor comes towards us, but doesn't stop. I feel like I'm never going to be happy ever again. I know that it's the Dementors' doing, but its how I feel.

The Dementors' leave and the train and I feel the train start moving again. A man passes by us and looks at Sirius. The man shakes his head and keeps walking. I wonder what that was all about. I walk after the man and sniff him. He picks me up and I hiss.

"What's a cat doing here without an owner?" He asks.

'Maybe it could be because I'm not really a cat.' I think to myself.

"Well, I'll take you with me. I'm Remus Lupin." He says, smiling.

'Well I'm Alexandria Riddle. It's so nice to meet you. Now can you put me down?' I think again sarcastically.

Lupin puts me down and I follow him. He seems nice. He leads me into a compartment and turns his wand to me. I turn back into my usual self.

"How did you know?" I ask Lupin.

"My friends were an Animagus. You didn't seem like a regular cat. You acted to human." Lupin says.

"Yeah, well Sirius taught me how to change into an animal." I say.

"Sirius Black is on the train?" Lupin asks, urgently.

"Yes." I say cautiously after I resize my mistake. I start getting in a defensive stance and prepare for anything.

"Change back and show me where he is." Lupin says.

"No, you're going to hurt him and turn us in if I do!" I accused him.

"No I won't. I know what really happened that night. How it was Peter who betrayed the Potters and staged everything."

I nod and turn back into a cat. I walk out with Lupin, still tense and suspicious, and we head out looking for Sirius. I hope Lupin is telling the truth and isn't going to turn Sirius in. I would just turn myself in and escape with Sirius again. I'm not leaving Sirius's side. We get to Sirius and he starts wagging his tail. We go into a compartment and change into our human forms.

"Sirius, my old friend!" Lupin says.

"Remus, it's nice seeing you again!" Sirius says.

They hug and I smile. They seem like good friends. I wonder how long they have been friends. Before Sirius was in Azkaban I'm sure. I wonder more of Sirius's friends. I would love to meet them if they are as nice as Lupin. We're almost at Hogwarts, so Sirius and I turn back into animals. I hope we don't get Lupin in trouble.

Lupin leaves first. Sirius and I leave after a little bit and walk off the train. I see a lot of kids and it's hard to maneuver around their legs. I finally get towards the trees. Sirius comes after a little bit. We look around the crowd of kids. I see Harry and two other people around him. They seem very nice. We hide in the woods after they all leave. I wonder if we're ever going to go up to Hogwarts. It would be amazing to see it up close.

I start looking for something to eat. I see a few mice running around. I lick my lips and start going after one. I catch it after a while and eat it. It still feels a little weird eating a mouse, but what else can I eat out here? I grab another one and take it to Sirius. He gives me a weird look and I drop the mouse. Right, he's a dog, not a cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**White Camellia here! Thanks to horse-crazy girl13 for the review! And would like to thank my sister for editing it! Thank you both!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J. K. Rowling. I only own Alexandria.**

CHAPTER 2

I follow Sirius around to see what we could find to eat. There are so many different noises in the woods. I notice Sirius is stalking some animal. I leave him so he can focus on the animal. A little bit of time passes and I see Sirius come back with two squirrels. I don't really much like eating raw critters, but it is all we can do without creating a smoking fire that would lead the Dementors to our location. I walk around, getting used to my surroundings.

"Come on Alexandria. I'm getting tired of being a dog. The fleas are brutal." Sirius says.

I turn back into a human and laugh. His name might be Sirius, but he isn't.

"They aren't that bad. I actually prefer being a cat. Besides, it's better hiding as an animal." I say.

"That is true, but I like being able to talk to someone. I would think you like that too." He says,

"Yeah, I do. There weren't many people you could talk to in Azkaban." I say, sighing.

We both turn to look at Hogwarts. It's still pretty far away from where we are a village or so away from Hogsmead. Wow… What I wouldn't give to be able to go there as a student. It seems like an amazing place to learn about magic. It seems a little frightening though. Always fearing the possibility of my classmates would find out who my father is and then shunning me out in fear.

"I went to Hogwarts as a boy. I got into loads of trouble with James, Remus, and Peter. At that time, Peter was friend." Sirius says noticing me gazing at the school.

"I bet it was loads of fun, having friends and getting into trouble. I wonder if I could ever make friends…now that I'm free and all. I'm just afraid of what would happen if they ever find out who I really am." I say.

"You will make friends. And if they are true friends then they will stay with you, even if your father is Lord Voldemort. You are nothing like him; remember that and they should remember it too. Anyone who says different doesn't matter." Sirius says, smiling at me.

"Do you really think so?" I ask a little hopeful.

"I truly do." He says.

I smile and look around. I've been a little paranoid fearing that about the Ministry will find us, but I'm enjoying the feeling of the wind on my face and actually breathing the nice fresh air. Not the musty dirty shit air of Azkaban.

"You know, when I first met you, I didn't think you would act the way you do." Sirius says.

"You thought I would be some gruesome person plotting revenge on Harry for killing my father?" I asked sarcastically knowing that that is most likely what he used to think.

"Maybe a little, but not anymore. I at least thought you would have some of his traits." He admitted.

"I can talk to snakes, if that's what you mean." I say, leaning against a tree looking at Sirius.

"How long have you been able to?" He asks

"I found out a few months before my mother died. She took me with her to tend to her prized garden and we found a snake there. My mother was scared, but I started talking to it." I say.

"Was you mother scared of you after that?"

"No. If anything, she seemed happier."

"Why would that be?"

"She thought I was going to follow his footsteps. My mother truly loved my father."

"She must have seen something no one else did."

"Maybe she did. I don't know what it was though."

Sirius nods, but doesn't say anymore. I remember exactly how my mother looks like. Beautiful long, brown hair, green eyes, and always wore green cloak. She was always a nice person. I don't know why she was in love with my father. He wasn't nice, but apparently attractive. My mom said I look a lot like him.

I really don't want to be anything like Voldemort. I sigh. I can't help if I look like him though. Some things you can prevent, other things you can't. I know people are going to be cautious when they find out about me, but I'll show them. I'll prove to them that I'm nothing like my father. I'm not someone to be afraid of. If anything, I'm as scared of my father as the next person, but I'm not afraid to say his name.

"Do you want to walk through the woods?" Sirius asks, bringing me away from my thoughts.

"Yes." I say.

We start walking through the forest. I feel a little cold and sad.

"I think we should turn back into our animals." I say.

Sirius nods and we turn into animals. After a few seconds some Dementors pass by us. Good thing we turned. I don't want to feel the wrath of a Dementor. I heard people screaming in Azkaban because of them. I've seen them go crazy because of them.

I've had such a lovely childhood don't you think? I highly doubt anyone in Hogwarts has heard people screaming every day because of Dementors. I'm probably a lot more scared of Dementors than any other person my age. A lot of people are scared, just not as much as I am; they just haven't seen them like I have. I think they scare Sirius as well. It is a little surprising, but not that much. He has been victim to them.

A few more pass by us while we walk away from Hogwarts. I wonder when Sirius and I can turn back to our usual selves and talk. Traveling is a lot more fun if you can socialize with the person you are traveling with. I don't feel cold anymore, but that could be because I have fur. I'm not sure. I turn back into my usual form and look around. No more Dementors passing by.

"I think it's safe now Sirius." I say.

"Good, those Dementors as terrible as the fleas." He says.

"Sirius, how does it feel to get your happiness sucked away by a Dementor?" I ask.

"It feels like you'll never be happy again. All your bad memories are brought back as well. It all just feels so cold" He says.

I nod. I don't want to bring the Dementors up anymore. I highly doubt Sirius wants to relive those awful memories. I know I wouldn't want to relive those kinds of memories if I were him. We keep walking farther and farther away from Hogwarts and the Dementors. I guess it is a good thing.

"I know you were curious. Just isn't a topic I want to talk about." Sirius says.

"I guessed as much." I say.

"You really are a smart girl, Alexandria." He says.

"Thank you, I've been told I got that from my father1 as well unfortunately." I say.

"I don't think that. You are smart all on your own." Sirius says.

"I quite like the sound of that." I say, smiling.

A few minutes pass in silence as we walk. It isn't bad.

"Has anyone ever compared you to Voldemort?" Sirius asks.

"People do compare me to him, at least those who knew him as Tom Riddle. Mostly in our appearance though. I have been told I look quite a deal like him. The others who just know me as The Dark Lords Daughter judge without getting to know me." I say.

"You do look very much like him, as far as I've been told." He says.

"That makes me loads happier." I say sarcastically.

Sirius and I sigh. We stay silent as we look for a place to rest. We get the a village just before Hogsmead. We have been walking for a long time though. We turn back into animals and sleep in an alley. I curl up and try to fall asleep. I notice Sirius curl up in the other side of the alley.

I eventually fall asleep, thinking about how I am always compared to Voldemort. I wonder how much more I will if I tell people that I'm Voldemort's daughter. I would think they would walk the other way they knew. I know there would still be talk about me though. And with that last thought I drift off.

~Dream~

I'm in my cat form and chasing a rat, in a grave yard. We run in between grave stones and statues. I almost have the rat when it starts turning into Peter Pettigrew. He smiles at me and I run away from him. I'm in my human form now.

"Come back, Alexandria. Your father wants to see you." Peter says.

"No! Leave me alone!" I yell.

I hide behind a statue and look behind me. I don't see him. I look back and see he's in front of me. I scream and run, but he grabs my wrist. I struggle to get out of his grip. I'm really scared.

"Someone help me! Please, anyone!" I yell.

I finally get out of his grip and fall back. I start running away again, but this time I meet with my father. I knew who he was the moment I saw him, an older male version of me.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you. My, how you have grown." Voldemort says.

"No, you're dead… You can't be here!" I say.

"I am here, Alexandria. I'm more real than you know." He says.

"Come on, Alexandria… You know you want to be with your father." Peter says.

"You are lying. I want to stay with Sirius!" I say.

"Staying with him will get you no-where." Voldemort says.

"Following you will get me put back in Azkaban again." I say, venomously.

"With you and Harry Potter's power, we can rule the world." Voldemort says.

"You killed his parents! He won't follow you and neither will I!" I say.

"Don't be stupid, girl!" He yells.

Voldemort and Peter both pull out wands and point them to me. They have an evil glint in their eyes.

"If you won't join me willingly, we will take you by force." My father says.

They both cast a spell on me and I'm in complete agony.

~Dream Ends~

I wake up and I'm still I'm my cat form. I don't see Sirius at all, probably went to look for something to eat. I start looking for some food as well. I can't shake away the dream though. The pain felt so real to just be a dream, but Voldemort is dead and Peter is still hiding from Sirius and Remus. I just have to shake it off.

** Author's Note: Thanks for ready! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Voldemort's Secret Named Alexandria. Hope more you read more. Much love. Xx**

** ~White Camellia~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't be on lately. Had a lot of school work. BlueRose edited this one too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling has all the rights. I only own Alexandria.**

CHAPTER 3

I look around the village I'm in for food. A little boy sees me and goes inside. I look around and after a while, I notice the little boy comes back with a small bowl of clean water. I go over and drink some cautiously.

"I wish I could keep you, but mum said we can't. She did say I could give you some water." He says.

Aw! This boy is just so sweet and adorable! I see Sirius in his human form. I give him a weird look before going back to drinking the water. The boy gasps and runs inside. I'm a little confused, until I remember what Peter had staged. The boy probably saw Sirius on the TV and noticed he was a wanted man. I finish drinking and run a bit away. Sirius goes into a forest and I follow him. A little away from the village I turn into my usual self.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"What?" Sirius asks.

"Why were you walking around without being a dog? The Ministry will know where we are now!" I say, a little mad.

"I know, but I want them to try and find us. It makes things exciting." Sirius says, smiling a bit.

"Honestly, Sirius, sometimes I think you've gone mental…" I say, sighing.

Sirius laughs and I smile. I look at the bright blue sky. It's endless and so are the possibilities of what could happen to Sirius and I.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asks.

"I'm feeling fine. Why?" I ask.

"You seem a little… Tired or is it that you had a bad night's sleep?" He asks.

"Bad dream is all. It's not something for you to worry about." I say.

Sirius nods, but he doesn't look like he completely believes me. I don't mind that though. I do seem to be acting a bit off, even for me. I really do need to shake that dream off. I don't think anything good will come out of it.

"Did you eat anything while we were in the village?" Sirius asks.

"No, all I had was a drink of water." I say.

Sirius pulls out a bit of bread and throws half to me. I smile and eat it happily. No raw critters for now! I wonder where Sirius got this bread though… He couldn't have bought it. We don't have any money on us… I don't think he steals either…

"Sirius, where did you get this bread?" I ask.

"I found it on the street. You aren't getting picky, are you?" He asks.

"After eating the food in Azkaban, I'm not picky. I'm just a bit cautious." I say.

"I can see that." Sirius says.

"Oh, really? I thought I was hiding it oh so well." I say, smiling.

"Not well enough, it seems." Sirius says, smiling back.

I stick my tongue out and Sirius laughs a bit. I honestly don't see why we have to be serious all the time. It's a lot more fun not to worry so much about all of this crap with the Ministry and just relax from it all.

I lay down after we get to a clearing. The dark green grass smells amazing, but that could just be me. I let out a happy sigh. I haven't lain down on healthy grass in a long time. It feels so refreshing and familiar. I smile and close my eyes.

"We will rest for a little bit, but we have to keep moving." Sirius says, sitting down.

"I know. The Ministry might be on our tail." I say.

"Yes and I also feel like there is something more we can gain if we find Peter." He says.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Maybe we can find out if your father is really dead or somehow alive." He replies.

"That isn't something I would want to know." I say.

"Maybe not you, but a lot of other people would want to." He says.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort is something everyone wants to know is alive. It is a very cheery thought." I say.

"It's better to be aware. You shouldn't walk around with your eyes closed." Sirius says.

"Yet, the blind see more than those who can actually look around the earth. Those who are deaf can hear things no one else can." I say.

Sirius sighs. I guess I am a little touchy about the whole finding out if my father is a live thing, but I just really prefer him dead. What has he ever done for me? Only bring me and my mother more misery than we disserved. Maybe I am better off knowing if he truly is a live, but I just don't want to hear those words come out of anyone's mouth.

"Sorry, just how I feel." I say, sighing.

"It's fine. I understand if you wouldn't want to know." Sirius says.

"Thank you." I say, smiling a bit.

Sirius smiles back at me. We continue walking. I wonder where Sirius is going. If we are going to Hogwarts that would be amazing. I wonder how it looks like from the inside...

"Sirius, how was the inside of Hogwarts?" I ask, curious.

"The stairs move and there are different ways getting in and out. Remus, James, Peter, and I made a map with all the different passages to get in and out." He says.

"What was the map called?" I ask.

"The Marauders Map." Sirius says.

I nod. We walk in silence for now on. I start getting hungry again, I ignore it until my stomach starts growling. I feel my cheeks turn pink and Sirius laughs.

"Looks like a certain girl is hungry." Sirius says.

"Shut up. Let's just find something to eat." I say.

Sirius smiles and we turn into our animal forms. We start hunting for food. I climb a tree looking for a bird or a squirell. I find a bird and smile. I pounce on it and get it in my tiny paws. I wait until it's dead and eat it. I smile and walk down the tree. I notice Sirius is already in his human form. He looks at me.

"You look very weird smiling as a cat." Sirius says.

I turn back into a my regular form.

"Thanks!" I say, smiling.

Sirius smiles and rolls his eyes. We continue walking.

"How was your lunch?" Sirius asks

"Good! Who knew regular birds taste so good!" I say.

"Well... That's you opinion..." Sirius says.

I giggle and start skipping a little ahead. It kind of feels good to not think about what is happening and just be a little free. I smile. I wonder what will happen if the Ministry finds out we're in the woods. Most likely put us back into Azkaban. I ignore the thought and slow down until I'm in pace with Sirius.

"Do you think it's weird that they haven't found us." I says.

"Not really. The Ministry have smart people, but they also have cowards in it." He says.

I nod. I wonder when and where they will find us. I hope they don't find us though. I just want to try and have a somewhat regular life. I look around the trees, it's awfully silent for being in a forest.

"Do you hear that?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah... It's to silent.." I say.

We both feel a chill and look at each other. It feels cold on my back. We start running away from the cold chill. I don't look back, knowing if I see a Dementor, I will freeze. Sirius is a little ahead of me. It doesn't particularly bother me. We're both just want to get away from the Dementor. I trip and look back. Bad move. I see a Dementor a little ways back and I freeze.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to J. K. Rowlings. I only own Alexandria. And like always, my sister edited this. **

Chapter 4

My heart drops to my stomach. I have to stand up, but my legs aren't moving. The Dementor is getting closer. My eyes widen. It get's close enough to touch. I feel it suck my happiness away. I scream and the worst memory comes to me. The things that happened in Azkaban.

*Memory*

I know a Dementor is passing by. I flinch as the cold comes towards my cell. I see the black cloak and I get scared. The Dementor goes to the cell in front of me. I watch and hear as the person screams. I flinch. The Dementor comes out and it faces me. I go all the way to the back of my cell. I hear people yelling nonsense because of the Dementors.

"Please... No." I whisper to myself.

The Dementor gets closer. I feel colder by the second. I see the Dementor's mouth. It's even worse than I imagined it to be. I start shaking. The Dementor leaves and I let out a shakey sigh. What made the Dementor leave?

*Memory Ends*

I snap back to reality. I see the Dementor getting close to me again. I stand up and rush away. I see someone run next to me. It's Sirius, except he's in his dog form. I nod at him. I run a little faster to have a chance to switch to my cat form.

After awhile, I hide behind a tree and turn into a cat. I will not get attacked by another Dementor. At least, not if I can help it. I follow Sirius away from the Dementor. I wonder what is on Sirius' mind...

I don't feel annything cold anymore. I feel a little better. I notice Sirius turns back and so do I. I look at him. Sirius seems angry or upset.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I let the Dementor get to you." He says.

"It doesn't matter. I was to scared to get up before it came." I say.

"I went to save myself from it and you say it's your fault?" Sirius asks.

"Yes! I'm not your burden you don't always have to protect me!" I say.

Sirius looks at me.

"You think you're a burden to me?"

"Yes. You've been protecting me ever since we left."

I look away from Sirius. I feel him put his hands on my shoulder.

"You are not a burden to me. If anything, you're the daughter I've always wanted."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I smile a bit and hug Sirius. He hugs me back. I always saw Sirius as a father figure, but I never knew he thought of me as his daughter. I feel a lot better.

We walk and Sirius tells me about the different families that are or were Death Eaters. A lot of them I bet were scared to death of my father. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the families just wanted to have more power.

I don't understand my father's views. I think that a lot of Muggle Born's are very talented if they get to be part of the wizarding world. I'm glad that I was raised around Muggles. It gives me an understanding of how they act and think.

"You must have a lot on your mind." Sirius says.

"What?" I ask.

"You seem... Distant." He says.

"I just... I don't know why my father would do what he did." I say, sighing.

"Niether can I. Maybe someone else can answer that."

"Maybe.. Do you know someone who could?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

I look at him.

"Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, maybe he can tell you. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Do you really think he would talk to me?"

"Yes, he doesn't judge someone by their family."

I smile a bit. I'm glad there is someone else who will judge me for me. I know Sirius sees that I'm a good person and I appreciate it, but what if Dumbledore sees me as a horrible person... I sigh.

Sirius and I keep walking. I smile, the silence right now isn't awkward. It's peaceful. I hear the birds chirping. It's been awhile since I've heard the birds sing. I whistle a long with the birds. I have to say, what I missed the most about being free is the beauty of nature. I skip a bit.

I look around at the trees. Some look like Pine and others look like evergreens. I smile. Is it weird that I love nature so much? I don't think so. After all, I always was eager to help my mother with her gardens. Something about the smell and colour of flowers always has calmed me.

We happen to walk by a clearing. It has a little pond too. I smile and skip right over to the water. I look at it closely. Just making sure the water isn't contaminated or something worse happened to it. It doesn't look it so I cup my hands and fill it with water. I put my hands to my lips. I smile. The water is fresh and cold. It feels damn good going down my throat.

Sirius comes next to me and does the same. I wonder if the water feels as good down his throat as good as it feels down mine.. He looks up and smiles at me. I swear he can sometimes read my mind.

"This water is extremely refreshing." Sirius says.

"I agree. I wish we had some container to bring some with us." I say, sighing.

Sirius nods. We're going to need to rest for a little while. If only there was a little container we could walk for awhile longer without having to stop to find somewhere to drink. I ignore the thoughts though.

My mind wanders off to Hogwarts and how it would feel to be able to live there. I smile. I feel like there is something wrong. Just a feeling. Maybe it's nothing.. I shrug it off and keep thinking about Hogwarts. I knew that my father was dead. He's my father, but he's horrible.

I sit down on the grass. I smile and start to close my eyes. When I hear an explosion near us. My eyes open widely.

"Sirius.." I say.

He looks at me, confused. I hear it again and I scream. It sounds closer now. I stand up quickly.

"What the hell is going on!?" I scream.

"Come on!" He yells.

We start running away from the noise. I see a light flash past my arm. I hold my breath, it was extremely close. I run a little faster. I hope Sirius and I don't get hurt right now. A tree falls down blocking my path. Sirius looks back at me. He's on the other side.

"Keep going, I'll catch up!" I say.

"But-" Sirius starts.

"Go! They want you more than me!" I say,

Sirius sighs and keeps running. I start running around the tree. I look back and see a handful of wizards behind me. I stick my tongue out at them and I keep running. I hope I can lose them. I head in a different direction then Sirius was going. I'm not letting them get him.

I run in between a lot of trees. I change into a cat and climb the closest tree to me. I see the wizards looking for me.

"Where did she go?" One of them asks.

"I don't know." A second one says.

"Let's keep looking for her. We have to find her." A third one says.

I watch them look for me. They'll never find me though. I'm all the way up a tree and I highly doubt they know I can change into a cat. I need to keep moving. I shiver at the thought of falling down. I start heading toward a different branch. I take a jump to the next branch. I set my paws on it. I smile. Perfect. I wonder how I look like when I smile in my cat form..

"She's not here." The first wizard says.

"We lost her.. Let's go." The second one says.

I hear three pops and they're gone. I start climbing down the tree I'm in. I change back into my regular form and I start looking for Sirius now. I wonder where he is now.. I keep walking. I feel someone grab me. I scream.

"Sh! It's just me." Sirius says.

I calm down a bit.

"Don't scare the hell out of me! You could have just called my name.." I say.

"I wasn't sure if those wizards were still after us." He says.

"They aren't. I led them away from where you were going." I say.

"Then how did you get away?"

"I transformed when I knew they couldn't see me and I climbed a tree. I waited until they left to go and find you."

"That's good. Now let's keep going. I wanna get to Hogwarts before a full moon."

"Why is that?"

"That, for now, is a secret."


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics are Alexandria's thoughts when she's a cat._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J. K. Rowling. I only own Alexandria.**

I start thinking about why Sirius might want to get to Hogwarts before a full moon. We keep walking through the forest. I nearly walk into a few trees while thinking.

"Are you ok, Alexandria?" Sirius asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine, I'm just thinking." I say.

He nods and we keep walking. I remember what Remus told me about his friends being Animagus'.

"Why did you and your friends' Animagus'?" I ask, curiously.

"That's the secret I want to wait to tell you." Sirius says.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I ask.

"I wouldn't want you to be scared." He says.

"I have been in Azkaban since I was eight, been attacked by a Dementor, and chased down and attacked by the Ministry… I think I can take anything that comes my way now." I say.

Sirius chuckles and looks like he's thinking of a way to tell me the secret. I hope he tells me the truth… Well, he hasn't lied to me yet. So I should just believe him.

"Remus is… a werewolf. That's why James, Peter, and I trained into becoming Animagus'." Sirius says.

I nod, as the knowledge sinks in. Remus is a werewolf… I never would have guessed that. Then again, werewolves look exactly like any regular human… Until a full moon. I smile a bit. This is little exciting for me. I met an actual werewolf! I can't wait to get to Hogwarts now to see Remus now.

"That doesn't bother you?" Sirius asks.

"Nope! It's actually pretty exciting for me!" I say.

Sirius chuckles and nods. I wonder what exactly happens to a werewolf that is a wizard… I start thinking about that now. I wonder if you get any advantages about being a werewolf and a wizard. Then again, you wouldn't be able to study that much as a werewolf because you would have to leave every month because of the full moon… I sigh. That must be horrible for Remus since he's a teacher.

"That affects his teaching job, doesn't it?" I ask.

"It does. I'm sure that Dumbledore puts another teacher for that day." Sirius says.

"I hope no one finds out about him…" I say.

"If they do… The families of the students will demand Dumbledore to replace him." Sirius says.

"It's just because Lupin is a werewolf, right?" I ask.

"Yes. Most wizards think that all werewolves are savage beasts." Sirius says.

I nod. I wish that some wizards wouldn't be so rude. I think about what Purebloods think about Muggleborn witches and wizards. That kind of thing annoys me. We're all just witches and wizards. What should it matter that one's a Muggleborn or HalfBloods and the rest are Purebloods. I wonder how many people use the term "MudBlood" at Hogwarts.

"I don't think it's fair." I say.

"What's not fair?" Sirius asks.

"How some PureBloods think they're better than MuggleBorn wizards and witches." I reply.

"It isn't, but the only reason they think they are above is because their families have history over the MuggleBorn, but like you said, some aren't like that." He says.

I nod. I wonder how many PureBloods are fine with MugglBorns… I look around the forest. Some parts look familiar and other parts don't. We keep walking and then I see that we're close to a village. I wonder which village though.

I try to get a little closer. This village seems familiar… Is this Hogsmead? I start getting a little closer. I feel Sirius pull me back. I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"You wouldn't want people to see you like that… Do you?" Sirius asks.

I look and down. I automatically remember we need new clothes… People will notice if a girl is walking around in an Azkaban prisoner uniform. It's a little big on me anyway.

"Can we get new clothes?" I ask.

"Well, you can get new clothes. I'm comfortable in these clothes." Sirius says.

I smile and shake my head.

"I'm going to look for a clothing shop." I say.

"Do you want to me to come with you?" Sirius asks.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not going to be long." I say.

I switch to my cat form and go to Hogsmead. It's becoming late fall. I can't wait to touch snow again. I start walking around Hogsmead. I maneuver around people's feet. Some look at me and I just keep look up, then keep walking. I passed by a dog and had to run away because it was chasing me. I hiss after it leaves me alone.

_Stupid dog… Scaring me like that. _

I start looking again, for a clothing shop. I hope I find one… I need to change out of the prison uniform… And take a good bath and brush my hair… Sometimes I wonder if I'm girly or a tom boy. Maybe I'm a mixture of both… Oh well. No time to think about that now. I keep walking around Hogsmead.

I wonder if I have a Godfather… I probably don't… Unless my mother had given me a Godfather or Godmother. I wouldn't mind if it was one or the other, or even both. I just wonder who it would be… I nearly walk into someone.

_Oops. That kinda hurt… _

I put up an act like I'm scratching my ear when it actually hurts. Of course the person doesn't stop. How rude. Wizards these days… I shake my head and start walking back to where I left Sirius. He's there in his dog form. I tilt my head to the side, curiously.

He motions towards the trees and walks over there. I go to and switch into human form. He changes too.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You took a long time so I went and found the store." Sirius says.

"How? I looked everywhere and couldn't find it…" I say.

"I have been here before." Sirius says.

"That's true…" I say.

"Are you going to change?" He asks.

"I will once I take a bath." I say.

"Where will you take a bath?" He asks.

"I'll figure that out later. I want to see the clothes first." I say.

Sirius hands them to me. They look like a school uniform…

"Isn't this a different kind of uniform?" I ask.

"Yep, it's the Hogwarts uniform." Sirius says.

"Why did you get me the Hogwarts uniform?" I ask.

"Just so you can feel like you're actually going there right now." He says, with a smile.

"Thank you, Sirius." I say, smiling back.

I feel the cloth with my hand. It feels like it will keep me warm during winter. I smile at it. I think this is the best present I've ever had. I need to think of a place I can bathe or freshen up. Maybe I could sneak into the Three Broomsticks and use the bathroom to and freshen up in there… Or I can try something a little more risky… Sneak into Hogwarts and take a bath.

"Would it be crazy if I were to sneak into Hogwarts to take a bath?" I ask.

"A little, yes. Why?" Sirius asks.

"I might take a bath there." I say, shrugging.

"Well, if we find a way in without dragging attention to ourselves, then maybe we can get in." Sirius says.

I nod. I wonder if we can just walk near Hogwarts in our animal forms and not bring attention to ourselves. I mean, a dog and a cat aren't usually seen together at any time. I look at Hogwarts. I can see it through the trees. We're so close, yet so far.

"What will you do when you see Harry?" I ask.

"Not sure. I'm more interested in finding Peter for now." Sirius says, there's a little edge in his voice.

"I know you will. I'll help you." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Sirius smiles at me and nods. I will help Sirius find Peter. It's not fair that Peter was the one who told Voldemort where the Potter's lived, but Sirius was the one blamed for it. I can see why Sirius wants revenge on him. I would want revenge too.

"When do you want to sneak into Hogwarts?" Sirius asks me.

"We could go now." I say.

"Ok, but let's be careful." He says.

Sirius keeps looking at me. I look at him too.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"I have been in Hogwarts once these last few months." Sirius says.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, I run most of the night. This is going to be the second time." He says.

I nod and we change into our animal forms. Sirius charmed a bag so it can hold a lot of stuff. I somehow tie it around my neck and we start walking down towards Hogwarts. I smile. I can't wait to get into Hogwarts. Of course, we have to be careful. If someone catches us, we will be in big trouble. I start running. I really want to take a bath.

We get to Hogwarts when it's getting a little dark. I look at Sirius and he nods. I start walking through the halls.

_Hogwarts is so big! How am I supposed to find a bathroom?_

I get on the stairs and look around. I hear some girls talking.

"I wish I was a Head Girl… They get their own bathroom." A girl says.

"Really? That must be amazing." The second girl says.

_I wonder where it is… I need to go find it._

I start walking around Hogwarts. I pass a few people, but I hide in the shadows. Why does Hogwarts have to be so big? I finally find one and I'm glad I did. My paws hurt.

I get in and switch into my human form. I look the door.

"Wow… This is the biggest bathroom I've ever seen…" I whisper to myself.

I turn on the water and bubbles come up. I do a little happy dance. It's been a long time since I had a bubble bath. I start getting undressed. I hope no one sees me when I walk out. I don't want to explain why I'm in a Hogwarts uniform when I don't even go here…

I step into the water. I let out a sigh of relief. It feels amazing to take a nice, warm bubble bath. I wonder why all of Hogwarts doesn't have a bath like this for everyone. I smile a bit to myself. I think of how my mother was in Hogwarts. This is where she met Voldemort. I shake my head. I don't want to think about that and I wash my hair.

I finish taking a bath and get out. I dry myself and put on the uniform. It fits me perfectly and for a uniform, it kind of makes me look like I have a good figure. I smile a bit to myself. I need to get out of here now. I grab the bag and walk out, still in my human form. I look around.

"Well, well, well. A student here out after curfew?" I hear a male voice say.


End file.
